


Two Hundred Years

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cracky, M/M, Or as close to that pairing as I can ever see myself writing, Written when Duncan was just 400 years old, lol, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone makes a proposition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hundred Years

"I'm gonna have to pass, Richie," Methos said gently as he sipped his beer.

"Why?" 

"You're too young," Methos stated simply.

"I think I deserve more of an explanation than that," Richie demanded.

"You're just too young, you need to experience more before you do this," Methos paused before continuing. "Offer again in, let's say, two hundred years, and maybe I'll let you impress me then."

Richie shook his head in disbelief, "Fuck you, Methos!"

"Not this century, kid," the ancient Immortal snapped back.

"Fuck off then. I can't believe you think I'm not experienced enough to fuck around with. MacLeod had no problem with it."

Richie stormed off, leaving a stunned Methos in his wake _MacLeod had no... **What!?**_

"Richie! Wait!" Methos yelled after the hotheaded kid. "Come back. What the hell did you mean about MacLeod? Richie?"

The young man simply got on his motorcycle and drove away without looking back. _Two hundred years, my ass,_ Richie thought. _Guess it’s a date._


End file.
